Juncture
by Jaioi
Summary: She filled his veins with kerosene and set him ablaze, only to douse the fire that burned him sweetly with liquid venom. Six years later, the Labyrinth is grieving the loss of its only champion while Jareth suffers through the structure's pain coupled with his own. Bending time and reality around her just isn't cutting it anymore, especially when she starts to realize the changes.
1. Departure

**Juncture **

Chapter 1: Departure

Never a night did pass without a fleeting thought of what could have been.

Never a breath did release between lips without a name being too close behind.

Never a face did shape without its very features being compared to another.

Never did the mortal girl brush her fingers along her mirror without shivering.

Never did the fae wake in the morning peacefully without dreaming of _that girl's_ eyes, mind, and body.

And never, _ever_, did the Labyrinth settle its stones and traps without silently screaming that something was stolen from it.

Yet in the empty walls the castle stood upon, a king sat within his throne and manipulated the very boundaries of time, reality, and everything in between so his beloved would never face hardships.

In his grasps, she obliviously went through the same scenario repeatedly until all was well and she was safe. For time and fate were her own enemies and he would be her glorified knight pulling the strings behind this fairy tale.

This was the fate spun from selfish desires.

This was the fate forced by careless whispers and pleas and demands.

How gracious. How cruel.

* * *

><p>Déjà vu. A phrase never seemed to fit her life more perfectly as of late. It was an odd sensation, Sarah mused. Even a simple walk down the street to reach a small café filled her senses with bewilderment as her head whipped side to side. She was anticipating something, yet that something never came. A woman walking by her would seem so familiar but somehow also a stranger all at once.<p>

Anytime the mind replays a memory, that memory is never quite the same compared to the actual event. Pieces will be added on naturally; where a person titled their head in the memory, they never did in reality. However, for Sarah it was as if she was living a fragment that once happened but things were not being added onto it. No, things were missing. Things that should have happened but never did occur.

This sensation would leave Sarah puzzled for hours if she allowed herself to fully ponder it. Hours would tick by, classes would eventually blur, and Sarah would find herself in her bed at the end of the day unfulfilled.

Her peers would tell her to explore off the campus; things were stressing her out, according to them. When she did not relent, neither did they. Spring break was approaching fast. Why not spend that time relaxing with her family? Sarah was not the crazy party type, so this suggestion from them appealed easily to her.

"You guys just want to get rid of me," Sarah teased, laughing. "I just know it!"

Her roommate, Charlotte, laughed easily with her. "Oh, of course. I cannot bear to be with you any longer!" There was mock seriousness and a wink of a brown eye.

Sarah giggled to herself as she continued to pack her suitcase. Charlotte, among her other friends, were leaving for Daytona Beach. Again, they suggested for Sarah a vacation with loved ones that wouldn't be bathed in alcohol and sticky sand, and Sarah did not hesitate to agree. In her three years attending university in hopes of reaching a degree in child psychology, she acquired loyal companionships that sought only the best for her. When they realized Sarah was spending most of her time in the clouds, they were quick to try and bring her down. What better solution than the family she kept in framed portraits so close to her bedside?

"I think spending some time with Toby is what I'm looking forward to the most." Sarah said, attempting to close her luggage. When it did not close, she huffed. She turned around and jumped backwards onto the suitcase where she was now positioned in a sitting matter upon it. When the case closed under her weight with a click, she grinned.

"Nice, Sarah. Ever the resourceful one." Charlotte said, an eyebrow raised and a smile tugging at her lips. "If you didn't over pack—no, not even over pack! If you packed _neatly_ and _correctly_, you'd have no problem," she closed her own suitcase with ease. "Like so."

"Oh, hush! I pack just fine, thank you." Sarah mumbled, though amusement was still evident. She crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair from her face. "It's hardly fair that you grew up with traveling constantly!"

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is." Charlotte sighed, her hands on her hips.

Sarah's fingers tightened their grip and dug into her own arms. "What was that?"

"_I said_," Charlotte sighed out again, "that moving all the time was hardly in my control!"

Sarah's grip on herself lessened but her mouth remained dry. She was sure she heard different yet familiar words reign from her friend's mouth, even if they made no sense to the topic at hand.

"Right…" Sarah trailed off, biting her bottom lip slightly.

"Well, everything is packed and ready to go." Charlotte said, smiling. She patted her suitcase for emphasis.

"Have fun, okay? Bring me back a souvenir!" Sarah bubbled, quickly returning to her usual self.

"Duh, of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Charlotte walked over to Sarah and gave her roommate a tight hug.

"Get the time you need, Sar. You've been walking 'round this campus lately like there's just one too many things going on in that head of yours." Charlotte said softly, concern lightly evident.

"Don't get sappy on me, Charlotte. I'm not on my death bed. Just…distracted is all." Sarah reassured her friend, patting her back before leaning away from the embrace. "I'll be one-hundred percent before you guys get back. Promise!"

Charlotte grinned, grabbed her luggage, and walked to the door. Before she turned the doorknob, she turned back to Sarah.

"Good."

With that, the door opened and closed behind her, leaving Sarah to her thoughts before she finally grabbed her own luggage and headed to leave.

* * *

><p>No one heard the desperate cries, the angry shouts, and the broken groaning.<p>

No one, of course, besides Jareth.

The Labyrinth's wails vibrated deep within his very being, shaking his bones and emptying his lungs. These moments were brief but painful.

Sometimes the pain nearly brought him to his knees but he'd fight to remain standing. The suffering of the Labyrinth was not physical, but mental. The sickening emptiness that the structure felt wrapped around Jareth's own feelings of dread and increased the agony tenfold. This sensation of seemingly perpetual morose was enough to bring any man to his knees and beg for it to stop.

Jareth, however, was no regular man and he prided himself on that. He was fae, he was the _Goblin King_. He would not allow _her_ to reduce him to any less.

At least, he tried desperately to remain as sturdy as the very stone of his beloved Labyrinth. But, if the Labyrinth's stone was cracking under loss, how did Jareth plan to remain planted on his own two feet?

It was his fault that the labyrinth was in such disarray. When she won, when she became the first champion, the Labyrinth instantly adored her. It gifted her, without her knowing, the power of wishing. So happiness could be found with the right words if she so deemed it.

Jareth's love had been sparked from the beginning of her journey, but grew intense by the end of it. When he realized that the Labyrinth, the very structure that remained attached to his being forever, felt the same…why, his love became all consuming.

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave," Jareth had cooed, had _begged.

Her lips opened, yet the wrong words fell from them.

"_You have no power over me."_

With the throw of the crystal that held her very dreams, he screamed in silent rejection. However, at least to his ears in that moment, the Labyrinth's wails of agony and loss were loud and clear.

Thus marking the first day of many more that the structure reveled in pain. Its pain nearly matched Jareth's own.

_Nearly._

Something had to be done before his kingdom crumbled upon itself. He needed the adhesive that would repair all wounds.

He needed her.

"Sarah…" He whispered, looking over his chamber's balcony to gaze out upon the maze that wept to him constantly.

* * *

><p>AN: Yikes, my first Labyrinth project! I'm very excited for it and I hope everyone enjoys it. I have a good portion of it already completed, so with a little encouragement (-looks to the review button sheepishly-) I'd love to continue it! Also sorry about the random OC, she won't really have a major role.<p> 


	2. Fixture

…And know this too, my lady so fair

Like it or not, I'll always be there

I'll walk with you throughout your days

I'll be there when to bed your head lays

Feel free to go wherever you may

But from your side I will not stray

I'll never let you out of my sight

I'll be there with you, day and night…

-John Thorne, _Haunting Love_

* * *

><p><strong>Juncture<strong>

Chapter 2: Fixture

The old Victorian house still left Sarah with a sense of warmth, as it always would. No matter _how_ old she may grow to be, this was her childhood.

At the prosperous age of twenty-one, where the psyche rests actively between the giddiness of a child and the solemn ingenuity of adult responsibility, Sarah still had the urge to run to her old room and embrace Lancelot and her other valuables.

With a content sigh, she closed the door of her ancient Civic (the car may be old but it never failed her) and headed for the steps that lead up to the porch. Her foot lifted but suddenly she stopped.

The first step had a nasty and crumbling crack in its working.

Sarah vaguely remembered her father saying a strong storm had done damage to the once solid stairs and now one in particular showed a large problem. Robert said that he'd try to have it repaired before her visit, but there was a chance the repairs would be at least a day late of her arrival. He told her to watch her footing as the rest of the family had to. The weight of someone walking upon that particular step would cause it to chip and crumble worse, most likely causing them to trip and sustain a bad injury.

She avoided a potentially unpleasant contusion (or worse), yet that nagging déjà vu feeling returned and a fuzzy sensation wrapped around the foot she was going to step up with before her sudden halt.

It felt as though she made the mistake of using that step in her excitement to be home in another time or life.

The idea sounded over-dramatic and ridiculous, thus Sarah tossed it away with a shake of her head before grinning sheepishly to herself. She really _did_ need this vacation.

Before she could continue on, the front door swung open revealing a little boy at the tender age of six. His blue eyes were bright and his blond hair bounced with each movement.

Toby.

He bounded down the steps (easily jumping over the troublesome one) and hopped into Sarah's arms.

"Hey little guy," Sarah said, hugging her brother. "It's so good to see you!"

Toby drew back from the hug and crossed his arms. A pout hung heavy on his young features.

"I'm not little, Sarah! I'm six now!" He voiced definitely, looking up at Sarah.

"You're right, how could I forget! You're big and strong now. I'm sorry, Tobes."

Toby giggled and his arms dropped to his sides.

"S'okay, Sar. As long as you know now!"

Sarah nodded, and looked up at approaching footsteps.

"There she is!" Her father's voiced boomed happily, his arms in the air.

Quickly standing up, Sarah was wrapped into a tight hug.

"It's good to be home," She said. "I've missed you all."

"We're glad to have you here, Sarah." Her father said.

"I made sure that your room is exactly how you left it," A feminine voice sounded from her position. "Except maybe the sheets."

Sarah looked from her father to her stepmother, Karen, who was laughing lightly at her own joke. She smiled earnestly at the older woman.

"Thank you, Karen."

"Not a problem, dear. Now hurry along in, dinner's cooking! Careful of the step, of course. We're getting that fixed right up tomorrow, luckily. Honestly we should just have all of them replaced..." Her stepmother trailed off.

Sarah nodded. She and Karen had long ago ended any tension that remained between them, especially since most of the tension stemmed from Sarah herself. After the labyrinth, one starts to not take things for granted. It was a wake-up call, for sure.

"You guys go ahead. I'll get your things, Sarah." Robert said, reaching for her luggage.

"Oh dad, no let me get them—"

"Now, now, honey, go on."

Sarah nodded with a small smile and grabbed her brother's hand. They turned to walk up the steps and carefully jumped over the cracked and damaged one.

Sarah couldn't help but to grimace as they did so.

* * *

><p>Living long enough to watch empires rise and fall always gave Jareth strong pride when he looked upon his own kingdom that thrived.<p>

Living long enough to watch rulers be brought down by their own people gave Jareth the competence to be empathetic yet all powerful with his citizens.

Living long enough to watch grand love stories unravel gave Jarteh a bittersweet taste in his mouth when he looked at his empty bed.

Age was meaningless yet meaningful all at the same time when one "aged" alone.

However, that only remained true for him and his kind.

Human fragility had always intrigued Jareth but now it terrified him.

When he watched her stumble into unfortunate situations (like dropping glass and being cut) his chest would tighten. That young face of hers would twist in pain and his undying desire to be there and help her would flare up.

The Labyrinth would sense his distress and instantly know it concerned Sarah. The Labyrinth's own anxieties would twist around Jareth's and that numbing suffering would find its way back into his body.

He hated being like this. He hated knowing she caused it obliviously. Her naiveté would be the death of him.

Jareth finally decided that if he could not be there, he would make sure she never needed him, thus relieving his pain while her own would never come. Even if it meant watching her for the rest of her life.

Consciously, not being needed by Sarah, his love, created a whole new whirlwind of emotions that he did not dare confront.

All of this torment, all of this despair, grief, _desolation_, was her fault.

Yet neither the Labyrinth nor its king could ever come to blame her for their sorrow. No matter how much Jareth wished to.

* * *

><p>Sarah's mind felt like it had taken a beating by the time dinner was over and she was unpacked in her room. That feeling of déjà vu, that feeling of not knowing…it was eating at her.<p>

Earlier, Sarah was helping her stepmother prepare and set out dinner. By accident, her foot caught under the mat that was placed beneath the sink. This caused her to trip and she gripped the counter for balance before she went tumbling. Upon looking closer, however, her hand had caught the area of counter that was mere inches from the hot stovetop. That fuzzy feeling she experienced before time and time again was now in her hand. At first, she thought it was just the heat she could feel radiating off of the stovetop. When she regained her footing and removed her hand from its grip upon the counter, the sensation remained.

Sarah was close to a gruesome burn, but narrowly missed it. Just like how she narrowly missed an injury outside the house. But the sensations she felt after escaping a probable injury weren't the only times she experienced them.

Normal mundane activities sometimes lead to them in different areas of her body.

She could toss these inklings away and pretend they were nothing, but she knew they weren't.

It nearly drove Sarah to the point of insanity. She loved to solve puzzles and didn't stop until they were finished. Unfortunately, this was a problem she could not find a solution to.

She wanted the answers…_needed_ the answers. Sarah had never felt so oddly lost since her time in the Underground.

Her eyes snapped wide open.

_Was that it? Was this something magic related?_

No. It couldn't be.

"Stop it, Sarah. This kind of thinking is dangerous and you know it!" She chided herself.

But now that she stumbled upon the chance it could be something not from her reality, it stuck in her mind.

She sighed. Anything magical was not her forte. She would need feedback from somebody who knew these type of things.

Sarah looked to her vanity and the mirror seemed to shine in anticipation.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone who gave the previous chapter a read! Building a plot can be tedious (especially when I all I want to do is jump straight to the main problemreason/etc) but is, of course, required for a decent story. So I hope the build-up won't be _too_ much of a bore for anyone. Also, I'll most likely be updating every Saturday. Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Aperture

…Why you say such heartless things

In my mind, your voice still rings

Even now, as I die

On the ground my body lies

So you thought it was cute

To just take aim and shoot

But now you're without

And it's too late for doubts…

-John Thorne, _Haunting Love_

* * *

><p><strong>Juncture<strong>

Chapter 3: Aperture

"Been awhile, Sarah. Glad to see you fairin' well." Hoggle's voice rang out, his accent still as thick as ever.

Sarah was instantly swept up in joy upon seeing her friend in the mirror, but guilt remained among the edges.

"I'm sorry it's been so long, Hoggle. The school year started picking up and—"

"Don'cha worry your pretty head over it. A few months your time ain't nothin' compared to the Underground's. It feels like just yesterday we was talking." Hoggle reassured her.

She smiled, relieved.

"How has everyone been?" Sarah asked, leaning in slightly.

"Ludo and Didymus are doin' good, still by that nasty 'ol bog."

"How Ludo deals with that smell, I'll never know!" Sarah giggled lightly.

"An unusual beast he is."

A comfortable silence settled and Sarah was content on letting it remain a bit more until Hoggle spoke again.

"What's got your head in a fuss?"

Nervously, she twiddled her thumbs before straightening up in her chair. Hoggle always knew when something was troubling her.

"I think I'm just overreacting but, lately…I've been feeling odd." Sarah said, her eyebrows creased together in mild frustration.

"Odd?" Hoggle echoed.

She nodded and moved one of her thumbs to her mouth. Lightly, she bit at her nail in thought.

"I keep feeling as though things should happen when they aren't. It makes me feel out of place."

Hoggle slowly shook his head. "Ain't never heard of somethin' like that. Humans are fickle things."

Sarah laughed before sighing and putting her hands back in her lap.

"That sure is true," She admitted. "I called hoping maybe you had an idea but I think I'm just overthinking things."

"Who knows, maybe you gots yourself a little worm in your head messin' with stuff." Hoggled joked.

"Probably a worm with blue hair," Sarah added. "Just trying to invite me over for a cup of tea with the missus."

Now Hoggle laughed. After a while, though, his expression turned into a troubled one.

"Hoggle?" Sarah said.

"Sorry, things have been a bit weird on my end lately, too." Hoggled confided, weariness in both his eyes and tone of voice.

"Is everything really okay?"

"It's the Labyrinth, is all. Been actin' quite peculiar." He explained, barely brushing the problem at hand.

"Like how?"

Hoggle's ambivalence was not hidden well.

"It seems sluggish in its games. Like somethin' is distractin' it," He seemed befuddled for a second. "And when you walk through it, you feel _it_. Its gloominess just seems to circle in on ya. Somethin' is really off is what I'm tryin' to say."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"You describe it as if it's—"

"Alive? That's 'cause it is," Hoggle said. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it react to your every move."

"I wasn't really focused on the maze being alive, Hoggle." Sarah said with a small smile.

"True enough. I've just never felt the Labyrinth like this."

"When did this start?" Sarah inquired, genuinely interested.

"The feeling has been lingering for 'bout a few years now, after you—"

Hoggle stopped dead.

"After I won?" Sarah reluctantly finished for him.

He nodded, his expression warped in disdain as his thoughts went racing.

"Hoggle…you don't think—"

"I really don't _want _to think that the damn thing is reacting to you beating it," He said slowly. "The Labyrinth is alive, Sarah, and if what I'm thinkin' is true, you scorned it."

"Does it always act like a child when someone beats it?" Sarah asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"No one has ever won before. You're the only champion."

Sarah's eyes widened and her mouth was left ajar.

"I didn't know that…" She mumbled. "Hoggle, do you think the sensations and uneasiness I've been feeling are, in some way, related to the Labyrinth?"

"Who knows; the Labyrinth is a magical structure capable of anything and everything." Hoggle said, shaking his head.

There was a pregnant pause.

"How is…he?" Sarah asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Instantly, Hoggle's features twisted in disgust.

"Don't know. The rat's been locked up in his castle. Never comes out of it."

Sarah nodded, not quite sure why she asked in the first place. Thinking of the Labyrinth was typically only a few thoughts away from thinking of its monarch.

"Get some rest, Sarah. Try not to think about your troubles," Hoggle smiled. "Goodnight."

She waved goodbye with a grin. When her reflection returned, and her green eyes shone brightly back at her, her face turned into a grimace.

"I'm just more confused!" She huffed.

Sarah stoop up, her chair being sent back with the force. With a quick pace to her bed, she jumped onto it.

Adjusting into a laying position, she stared up at her ceiling.

Her eyes followed the rough texture while her thoughts jumbled up into a huge mess of disorientation.

"I wish I knew what was going on!" She spoke loudly and clearly. Her hands clamped over her mouth and she sat up quickly.

Sarah scanned the room in fear but relaxed when nothing appeared in front of her.

_When mismatched pupils didn't bare into her and make her insides heat up and then deflate._

Laying back down, she closed her eyes and tried to steady her beating heart. Those two words, _I wish_, had such a heavy meaning to them. She hardly spoke them aloud.

With only her relaxed inhales and exhales of breath reaching her ears, Sarah found herself slowly drifting off.

And then, a sound interrupted the quiet stillness.

A sound that resembled something rolling across her floor.

When Sarah opened her eyes and peered over the edge of her bed, she nearly collapsed back down.

There sat a crystal ball, gleaming up at her.

* * *

><p>AN: dcdomain6; you may or may <em>not<em> be onto something. c; Many thanks to all the reviews, of course! I find myself in a habit for checking this story's stats often (I'm not obsessed shh). Things start picking up next chapter! Reviews are appreciated. I might post the next chapter sooner then next Saturday because of how short this one is. Maybe tomorrow or within a few days.


	4. Overture

It built up inside,

It gnashed and it writhed,

"Oh, poor heart...this is just damaged pride."

Pride that wants your love solely to shove it away,

They say at first it hurts, turns bitter, then you forget and it's okay.

It's bitter now - I need to be heard out,

My words will have affect without a doubt.

-The Gift of Pen (hubpages . com), _Vengeful Heart. Broken Pride._

* * *

><p><strong>Juncture<strong>

Chapter 4: Overture

Jareth had stopped singing.

The goblins lamented the loss of the voice that would bring out the excitement of a new runner. When their king sung, so did their little hearts. His songs symbolized the fun and carefree life they enjoyed when partying in the throne room.

Instead, he would look out glassless windows and gaze at the Labyrinth. His eyes were unreadable and not a soul could get his attention.

Sometimes though, his smug face would shine and he'd kick one of the goblins or chickens just for the hell of it. They would all laugh and cheer. But as quick as their monarch seemed to revert back to his usual self, he'd be gazing out again. Rumors had begun that you could hear the Goblin King yelling from his chambers and could hear the crashing of furniture and any other unlucky objects.

Jareth's anguish never affected his kingdom, however. If a problem presented itself, he'd be quick to handle it. He ruled as he should, that never changed.

But his subjects still noticed how he would grip at his chest and tightly close his eyes.

His subjects still noticed the desire he had to say a name that would never escape his lips in public.

His subjects still noticed how he seemed to count time when they knew time meant nothing to him.

Oh yes, they noticed it all. Slowly, but surely they did.

_Always, long live the king._

* * *

><p>She was <em>wishing<em>.

The sensation gripped him and spun its web around his very being, completely and _utterly_ enveloping him in a sweet warmth.

Light tingles went up his spine and he exhaled slowly with his eyes closed. Only her wishes made him feel like this.

But with this intoxicating awareness came her anxiety and restlessness as her wish voiced itself in his head.

"_I wish I knew what was going on!"_

The corner of his mouth tugged up.

She could sense his manipulations, he could just tell. The king hadn't planned on her perceiving these symptoms of reality bending and changing itself around her. She should never have been able to tell. But when did she follow his expectations? Never; she always impressed him, never letting him down.

Every fiber that made him tugged for Above. But he couldn't sate his desires; she hadn't wish for him.

Suddenly, his lips curled into a slightly cruel grin.

No, she didn't wish for him, but she _did_ wish for answers he could give.

* * *

><p>It seemed to taunt her, Sarah realized. The crystal shined as if it was <em>definitely<em> taunting her, daring her to approach it. To even touch it.

The Goblin King had sent her a present. How sweet.

Before tonight, Jareth barely touched her mind. For the first year or two after her adventure, she admitted that her dreams were filled with diamond balls and soft caresses. She even reluctantly admitted to dreams that any teenager raging with hormones was bound to have. Jareth was beauty that no mortal could touch, and her psyche knew it when she delved into slumber. But eventually, her dreams of him ceased when she began to finally mature. There was no need for subconscious grips, groans, and gasps in the future she set herself for.

That was the blunt truth and this crystal seemed to challenge her that it was not.

In typical Goblin King fashion, it pissed her off.

Everything in her brain screamed danger. Nothing good would come from even glancing at it. But she had _wished_ for answers and it appeared. It held the truth she desired.

She silently cursed her curiosity as she slowly got off her bed and bent down to the crystal.

It simply sat there. Biting her lip, her fingers outstretched to the ball. As soon as they even brushed against its surface, something buzzed up her hands and arms. A chill shook Sarah to her core.

She stood back up and clutched her hand to her chest as if the thing had burned her. Sarah glared down at the ball before a sense of absolute exhaustion hit her. It was unnatural and she could tell, even as she fell back onto her bed in a sleeping heap as she muttered "Damn him."

* * *

><p>Darkness. It surrounded her. Yet she could hear soft whispers from different people all around her. Some laughed and some wept.<p>

Sarah hugged herself. Had Jareth sent her a nightmare? And then all at once lights blazed alive and she found herself in the same ballroom that had burned itself into her memory a long, long time ago.

Even the gaudy dress was present.

She looked at the dancing figures that now stood stone-still.

She stepped back once she realized their masks were gone yet their faces still were not to be seen. A type of black scribble was now their masks, as if someone was continuing to draw upon them in pen, over and over. It was frightening.

One of them began to talk but the voice was muffled, covered in some sort of static. Everything was in disarray.

Her dress began to tighten on her, and slowly it became painful. It was like the clothing was trying to squeeze the life out of her. The bodice felt like it was fusing with her ribs.

More muffled voices joined and they were excruciatingly loud. She covered her ears and screwed her eyes shut. The pain of her dress and the voices were overwhelming. Sarah screamed but not a sound came out.

Then, everything stopped. She opened her eyes slowly and the darkness was back, the ballroom and dress gone. Her heart beat three times.

A finger lazily dragged itself across her lower-back and she whipped around.

Such an interesting shade of blue he had in his eyes, even with one pupil larger than the other. The very eyes she prayed to never see again.

"Your wishes always seem to inebriate me, Sarah."

She backed away slowly. In her mind, she chided herself. She had been doing too much backing down in this dream of revisited old fear.

His blond hair captured light that wasn't present. He even adorned the very same outfit he did in the tunnels. _Was that supposed to mean something? _

"My, my, my. Are you frightened?" Jareth said, his voice mocking. His arched eyebrows seem to arch higher in fake disbelief.

This was a dream and he had no power over her. That's what mattered.

Sarah straightened up and looked directly at him.

"No. You're nothing to fear." She said, her voice not revealing her nervousness.

"I am everything that makes up a nightmare, child. Still so naive," He seemed to scold, "still so strong-willed."

When she blinked he was gone.

A warm breath brushed against the side of her neck and goose bumps littered her skin.

"I'm here to deliver what you so desperately want." The Goblin King whispered.

"You know?" She asked. Her voice trembled this time, though.

"Wrong question to ask."

Sarah bit her lip in frustration. "Will you tell me?"

The warmth left her neck as he circled around her.

"Of course. You wished for answers, did you not?"

She nodded and squared her shoulders.

"Does it involve the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked. The tremble was gone.

He seemed to stop, his eyes betraying his attempt to remain aloof. He was surprised.

"In a way." Was Jareth's simple response.

"What's going on with it? Hoggle said-"

"That's none of your concern, not yet." He cut her off. "The Labyrinth was not pleased that you left, I'll leave it at that for now."

"I wished for answers, Goblin King, not half-baked responses." Sarah demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"And answers you will get. In good time, of course." He approached her and his gloved fingers lightly caressed her cheek.

"I find myself doing everything for you once again. So ungrateful still." Jareth smiled. His thumb brushed her lower lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Anger finally reared its ugly head in her voice. She nearly cringed when she reminded herself of a young girl trapped in a maze that was taking everything for granted.

Jareth leaned in, his nose nearly touching hers.

"Good. That leaves more time to explain." She could feel his breath on her cheek.

And then all at once, she was falling. Jareth grinned wider at her from above.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke with a start, her breathing labored. With a shaky hand, she covered her eyes.<p>

_"Good. That leaves more time to explain."_

She wanted to scream. She'd indirectly gave Jareth permission to invade her dreams until her wish for answers was fulfilled. That's what she concluded quickly, anyway.

He could take as long as he wanted to give her those answers as long as she was getting pieces to them.

Damn the tricky fae.

* * *

><p>AN: A chapter early, like promised! The next one will be posted on schedule, this Saturday.<p>

My view on Jareth kind of changes depending on the story or situation at hand. In this story, I have him more as a scorned-lover that wants nothing more then to get Sarah off his mind for good but for reasons he just can't. He's completely aware of his power and position (nice ego, Jareth) and the fact that someone like Sarah enthralls him pisses him off more or less. He'll soften up or harden more depending on the situations I put him through in the story. Just a little heads up on how the Goblin King will be in this story in case that type of character isn't to anyone's liking. Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Fracture

The hands of time cannot erase

The thoughts of you and your embrace

The longing for a single kiss

Your touch, your voice, I always miss

The hands of time, like the rolling sea

Cannot wash away what you mean to me

My Heart, My Soul, I'll give to you

The greatest Love I ever knew

-Beckie Martell, _The Hands of Time_

* * *

><p><strong>Juncture<strong>

Chapter 5: Fracture

The fae have always naturally longed to experience and share emotions that, for many, can remain unknown. Some never experienced sorrow while others never experienced pure unbridled joy. Ever the curious creatures, of course, they sought these sensations out (and still do). Having lived for as long as they did, fascination to learn more is necessary to keep the boredom away.

For Jareth, he never experienced love.

He knew of it; he saw what it did to his fellow kind, saw the joy and pain it could cause. The emotion perplexed him. How did it create so many different branches of reactions?

But because he could never grasp it, Jareth learned to resent it.

He learned hundreds of languages, old and new. He learned and grew to be one of the most powerful amongst his people. He learned and learned and learned.

But never did love come his way.

Jareth knew the definition of it, knew it by heart. Sometimes he would mutter the words to himself when he saw lovers locked in embrace. The words were sour to him.

Then when Sarah came along, that very definition sprang to his mind and repeated itself over and over until he realized that finally, after hundreds of years, it fit him.

He felt love. Kerosene flooded his veins. He was drowning in the emotion's sudden presence as it sparked alive, but he dared not fight it, dared to not seek air that would cease the fire in his lungs that spread from limb to limb. Jareth adored the sensation.

And then, when he collapsed into a mess of fabric on that day, he remembered that love was not always kind. He remembered that mortals considered kerosene toxic.

Sarah, with her cruel words, had doused the fire that burned him sweetly with liquid venom.

He thought for sure that love was not meant for him. He could never recover from that, he concluded. And slowly, Jareth figured he'd just have to live out his days in solitude.

And then the Labyrinth roared to life, demanding him to look at her through his crystals. It demanded he watch her.

Jareth thought he would be quick to resist, but found himself doing the opposite. He did not even hesitate to watch her.

The glowing embers of past adoration were kindled by her fantasies that still thrived after she returned home and again set ablaze his insides.

So for six years he watched. For six years he yearned, lusted, hungered, resented, and seethed. But most of all, he loved. He loved with all he had and she threw him to the back of her mind. His very name seemed to scathe her tongue.

Jareth felt no higher than a goblin trapped in an oubliette.

And that's when his pride took over.

He, a_ king_, longing for the slightest bit of a recognition from a mortal girl who wished away her troubles. He, a powerful fae, wanting no more than to be with that same girl.

Resentment settled in the pit of his stomach, warring with endearment.

And after years passed with that battle waging while he watched her, he silently knew he could never truly cast her away as she so shamelessly did to him. The Labyrinth wouldn't let him even if he wanted to.

When he stepped into her dreams and saw as her eyes took him in, he thought he would snap and take her away then and there.

Those green eyes still shone true, her hair still silk down her back. Yet, her face was less round and areas were now more filled where they previously hadn't been.

Time did her well, even if it was her enemy.

Sarah was still fiery, if not more stubborn as she grew into her position in the world. Well, _her_ world. Seeing her in person and taking in the changes were much different than watching them form over a course of several years. She stood straight, her feet firm. Her eyes always betrayed her, though. Fright was present but also a mix of curiosity. Maybe even melancholy, if he dared to believe so.

Her scent was intoxicating and her voice, though strong, was lovely sounding to his ears.

Jareth was surprised that she was at least partially aware of the Labyrinth's odd behavior, but he wasn't ready to tell her everything. No, it'd be too much, too soon.

He circled her, daring her to follow with her gaze. And Sarah did without missing a single beat.

With a promise that time was abundant and he _would_ be back, he let her fall.

Just as she let him.

* * *

><p>AN: Even though most of the story is already written, this still has to be one of my favorite chapters. I feel like it's important to get an insight on how Jareth has been handling the years since Sarah's departure and just an insight on him in general. Reviews are very appreciated and a big thank you to the ones who have left some so far!<p> 


	6. Puncture

…Take me up, seal the door  
>I don't want to march here anymore<br>I realize that this line is dead  
>So I'll follow You instead<br>So then You put me back in my place  
>So I might start another day<br>And once again I will be  
>In a march to the sea.<p>

-Twenty One Pilots, _March to the Sea_

* * *

><p><strong>Juncture<strong>

Chapter 6: Puncture

Everything was feeling inadequate.

Sarah recognized this feeling instantly; she had experienced it for a while after coming home from the Underground. Nothing lived up to the magic from below. It took her a long time to accept that mundane life was just that: mundane.

She knew who to blame for this familiar yet newfound uneasiness.

"Stupid king," Sarah mumbled to herself. "Always his fault."

"Sarah?" An inquisitive voice caught her attention and she suddenly remembered that she was supposed to be eating her breakfast and_ not_ glaring at it like it had done a heinous crime.

"Sorry Toby, I'm still a little asleep."

"Well wake up! We're going to the park today, right?" Toby was giving her such a bright smile.

"Right." Sarah nodded. "Let's finish breakfast and get a move on."

Toby instantly dug in and she smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>The park was peaceful with its quiet scenery and lush green fields.<p>

It allowed Sarah to think properly about what had transpired in her own dreams while watching her little brother play with the neighborhood kids. The shade of the tree she sat under was perfect.

Sarah closed her eyes as she sat against its bark. His image instantly came first.

The Goblin King hadn't looked much different. However, his eyes left an impression. They looked so much crueler, so much more mocking. Which was odd to think about considering how cruel he already had been in the first place.

What had changed in six years?

"If he didn't play these games I would already know!" Sarah said to herself, her eyes opening again.

Why did he want to draw these answers out? Was it some type of torture? What had she done to deserve _any_ torture?

"I beat your stupid Labyrinth, sorry if it hurt your pride," She mumbled, albeit smugly. "But that's how it is."

Sarah sighed, realizing she was talking to herself. And if Jareth somehow did hear her she hoped he was shaking with anger.

When it came down to being honest with herself, however, she still feared him a bit. Especially when seeing the change in his attitude.

Jareth had the capability to be ruthless, and quite frankly Sarah wasn't sure how far him having no power over her went. Did he just go along with that line six years ago because she had already won?

Jareth was powerful, too powerful. Surely a mortal couldn't stop his magic when it came down to him really using it.

That theory only further progressed her fear.

_But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers._

Sarah nearly laughed. Was Jareth even capable of love?

"I doubt it," She said to herself. "He probably only loves his own reflection."

Upon saying that, Sarah deflated. Did he even know what it meant to love?

_He offered you everything, including himself. Is that not love?_

"I call that a trick." And she felt confident saying that.

Sarah vaguely recalled the feeling of his gloved hand caressing her check. The way his thumb lightly brushed her lip. It had been a dream, but she felt everything from it to her core.

An answer couldn't be found for why he had done that.

Upon the topic of love, she also fumbled lightly.

Relationships had happened. Sloppy kisses were shared, clumsy hands were slapped, and inexperienced motives left Sarah unfulfilled. But love? No.

Love had never made its way into her heart while in a relationship. Did she really have the right to joke about Jareth never experiencing it?

"At least I'm capable," She defended herself. "Damn him, he always makes me second-guess myself!"

_And makes you talk to yourself._

Sarah groaned but quickly put on a smile when she saw Toby running up to her. It didn't matter, she would have her answers soon enough and he would be gone.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day gave Sarah the content feeling she wanted so badly. The thoughts of <em>him <em>were shoved far back in her mind. She was here with her family and she was going to enjoy her time with them.

Goblin King or not.

But eventually morning turned to evening and evening turned to night. Her dreams were only around the corner as she felt that her body was near exhausted from such a long day of activities with her brother.

The idea of seeing him again both struck fear and exhilaration in her.

Fear because he was a bit unknown, untamed. Jareth had no problem asserting his power.

Exhilaration because he _was_ all of those things. Unpredictability excited her, whether she liked to admit that or not.

Sarah, even if he did frighten her a bit, was not against showing him that _she_ had power, too. She had a voice and a will that would go unmatched.

This thinking solidified her strength, and she eased into her bed without hesitation.

Answers awaited her and she couldn't wait to grasp them from his throat.

With a sigh, her eyes closed and her breathing eventually slowed. Awareness of her surroundings drifted away until they were not there at all.

Sarah found herself dreaming and she waited. That's all she could do until he appeared and that drove her mad. Even that little bit of power over her was bothersome.

The darkness that surrounded her, that somehow gave her comfort, started to twist and form.

When all was settled, a setting sun against the horizon of an ocean nearly blinded her. Soft sand touched her feet with a gentle, yet firm, caress. The water and her surroundings were bathed in a beautiful array of oranges and yellows and reds. It was a gorgeous image.

"It's odd how even the most simple of aesthetics can please a human," A sharp and clipped voice remarked. "Especially one as complicated as you. It makes sense all at the same time, however."

Sarah didn't need to turn around to know who was talking. Who else would be visiting her dreams with insults?

"It's not that odd," She responded lightly, enjoying the feeling of the warm ocean water lapping against her toes. "We love what fascinates us."

"How true."

At this, she turned around to face him. He was adorned in a simple black poet's shirt that hung loosely around his torso. While his top remained loose, his grey breeches were tight. This was his version of casual, she presumed. Even though it still looked regal.

Jareth regarded her with a cold stare. Those eyes ripped her open and she fought to hold his gaze. He _would not_ intimidate her. So, she returned his stare with a steely one of her own. At this, however, he broke into a smile. A smile that showed teeth.

Sarah choked down a gasp and balled her hands into fists by her sides. He was captivating but she would not give him the pleasure of her attraction.

Especially since that smile was off; it seemed dangerous. Feral.

Despite her best efforts, Jareth knew the affect he had on her.

He walked slowly up to her and bent before her, his hands clasped behind his back. He was bent so that he remained at eye level with her. Some would find this odd of royalty to do so, but she knew better. It was for his own benefit, _not_ hers. It was an act of intimidation and _damn him_ it worked.

"Do you know why beasts from certain species bare their teeth, Sarah?" He whispered, grinning cruelly. "Aggression, instinct, a warning…"

"Before they pounce," She answered, but she smiled back. "It's a good thing I have experience in _hunting_."

Jareth straightened and laughed. Sarah blinked up at him.

"Ah, yes. To hunt and kill, to _feast_ upon. How barbaric," He said in an odd, yet joyous voice. Then, his eyes narrowed and hardened. "How _fitting_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah snapped, her hands on her hips.

"Tell me, Sarah…why do humans chase dreams?" He asked, though it was clear he knew the answer.

"They're desires, aren't they? We all want our desires met, so we chase them." Sarah answered carefully, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"And why do they chase nightmares?" He added on.

"We don't chase nightmar—"

"Oh, _you do_." The hair on the back of her neck rose when she felt a sudden pressure against her back. She whirled around quickly.

"Why would I—" Sarah began, only to be cut off again.

"You solely desire for answers that will only prove to be dissatisfactory. Nightmares." He said coolly, looking down at her.

"I can decide for myself what a dream is and what a nightmare is, _thank you_." She spat.

"Can you now? So what is this?" He asked, _daring_ her to answer.

She rose her chin to him defiantly. When would Sarah ever back down to his dares?

"A dream on the borderline of a nightmare. A nightmare because _you're_ here."

Anger flashed in Jareth's eyes for a moment before the mocking returned. He sent her a smile before he began to fade from her vision.

"How right you are, precious thing." He whispered into her ear, though he was nowhere to be seen.

The beautiful sunset began to turn dark as night fell. The warmth of the water turned frigid. She quickly backed further away up land to avoid its coldness.

Something grabbed her foot and when Sarah looked down, she nearly shrieked. Sand rose up and formed into hands that gripped her legs and feet. They tugged down, trying to bring her into the sand itself. Sarah tried to fight out of their grasps but to no avail. Eventually, she was brought down enough to where the sand surrounded her and laid heavily on her shoulders. Oxygen was hard to find as the grainy material suffocated her, as if it was filling her lungs to the very brim.

She was terrified and tried to scream. With the last bit of strength she had, she shot a hand up through the asphyxiating barrier. With a mouth filled with sand, she choked out only one name she knew would help. The same one that belonged to the fae that caused this torture.

"_Jareth!"_

* * *

><p>AN: Jareth has a way with ladies. Reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	7. Attainture

…I think of you each morning  
>And dream of you each night<br>I think of your arms being around me  
>And cannot express my delight<br>Never have I fallen  
>But I am quickly on my way<br>You hold a heart in your hands  
>That has never before been given away<p>

-Rex A. Williams, _Never Have I Fallen_

* * *

><p><strong>Juncture<strong>

Chapter 7: Attainture

"_Jareth!"_

Something wrapped itself around her waist and she began to writhe even harder (if possible) before she realized what exactly it was.

A strong arm that was eventually joined by another.

The pressure of the sand that pushed against her body in all angles slowly began to fade away but her panic did not ease. When she could tell she would be able to move her head, she did so to look at her "rescuer".

Jareth regarded her with a hard stare that somehow also seemed slightly worried. Sarah could tell, however, that the concern was not by choice.

That bothered her and she fought to free herself from his grip. He let her go without hesitation, as if her very being was plagued in disease.

For a moment, Sarah feared she may fall through the perpetual darkness but found that her feet landed solidly on a hard surface. She didn't question this; she learned a long time ago that nothing was as it seemed.

With a shaky hand she gripped her chest. Her breathing was not steady in the least bit.

"Why the hell-"

"You called me." Jareth cut her off. This seemed to be a reoccurring thing, Sarah realized. Were her words not even worth his time?

"Stop interrupting me," She said, and she hoped she sounded convincing. A near death experience (whether it really was or not) didn't really give a person much time to strengthen their voice. "It's getting annoying."

His face did not twist into anything that one would consider a reaction to her demand. Jareth stared and _only_ stared.

Quite frankly, it made her uncomfortable. Sarah didn't exactly liked to be scrutinized so heavily.

With a tight swallow, she nodded.

"Yes, I did call you."

"And why is that?" He spoke.

"Because you sent me through-" her hands made rapid movements to express the emotions she couldn't really get across. "Whatever that exactly all was!"

"You turned it into a nightmare, dear Sarah."

"_I _did?" She asked incredulously. How dare he accuse her of causing her own torment? He was the one with all the magic here! _Not _her.

"You dared your dream to be so much more," He sounded exhausted yet his eyes gleamed in excitement. Only Jareth could be so contradictory. "And that was the result. Now, why did you call me?"

"I just said-"

"That was not the correct answer." There he went cutting her off again!

"I told you to stop doing that!" Sarah snapped, thoroughly pissed off at the Goblin King. "I called you because I was scared, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? Does that give you some sick satisfaction?"

My, my, my. The fire was growing hot.

"I haven't even been home a week and you're already causing trouble! You were supposed to stay away, _Jareth_. I might have made you the enemy but you make it so damn easy."

Before she could continue, before she could say that he was the type of memory that should remain locked away, she was being pulled by him.

He wrapped his arms around her once again, but this time in an embrace.

"Your sharp tongue hurts," he said, though she could tell he was smiling. "But hearing you properly say my name when you haven't in so long-"

"Let me go." Now it was _her_ time to cut _him_ off.

"I've watched you for six mundane years. You never said my name, never hinted at it. Not even once." Jareth ignored her and simply squeezed her tighter as he went on.

She fought against him, pressing her hands firmly against his chest.

This wasn't normal. This wasn't like him.

No, she only knew _parts_ of him. The exact parts she made and that he lived up to per her wish. In other words, he was uncharted territory all over again and this set her on edge.

"What do you mean 'watching'?" She asked and looked up at him as his grip lessened.

All he did was look at her. How much of that had he done these past years?

It wasn't long before Sarah realized that he was fading once again and her black surroundings were closing in on her.

He had given her another piece to the answers she wanted, thus it was time to wake up.

* * *

><p>Jareth felt her all over, both physically and mentally.<p>

He had been angry, he acknowledged bitterly, when he sent her tumbling down into a grainy abyss. She had said it so easily that Jareth was unwanted in her presence. That he was a nightmare. In his defense, he merely gave her what she wanted. That was his thinking until her desperate plea reached him and he was consumed in guilt.

When Jareth pulled her from the sand, he had been worried. Not for her well-being (he would never allow real harm to come her way, that had been his aim for the past six years) but for his own. He responded so quickly to her that he did so without even thinking. Jareth knew he was in deep, but then again he realized that a long time ago. The mere fact still shocked him, however.

What was even worse was the way he reacted to her saying his name for the second time. She didn't need to, but she _did. _It was mixed in with a string of hurtful phrases, he knew, but also realized he didn't really care. Sarah hadn't dared to say his name in the amount of time they had been separated and it slightly pained him. So when she did, he couldn't help it.

Jareth had to hold her. And damn her, it was invigorating.

She pressed and molded against his body in the best ways and he barely acknowledged her struggling.

But time was running short and her wish commanded him to give her something before she awoke. And when he did, Sarah didn't skip a beat in questioning it. There was no chance to respond, though, for consciousness was calling her.

Then she was gone and Jareth was left standing alone, his arms limply returning to his sides.

How long could he keep this up? Merely visiting her in her dreams yet never truly being there in her physical presence was becoming more painful than watching from afar.

Jareth hated what he had become. Desperation painted his body in such ugly colors.

This was not him, yet when it came to Sarah it wasn't surprising. Of course the subtle drive of want would increase tenfold once she acknowledged him.

Soon enough, Sarah Williams would be a permanent resident of the Underground. That was her fate, something Jareth didn't decide but ached for.

The Labyrinth's reckoning was selfish.

* * *

><p>AN: I completely forgot to update this on time today! It's 1 AM now on Sunday, aha. I was reading and suddenly remembered "Oh no, I haven't updated" and raced to my laptop. My bad!<p>

Sarah finally realizes that just_ maybe_ she hasn't been as alone as she thought these past years.

In regards to Jareth's reaction to his name being said: The first time she said his name it was in desperation. The second time she didn't have to say it at all but she did. Considering Sarah hasn't announced his being at all since her departure, it's a big deal to him that she was finally able to say it so casually.

Gosh Jareth, clingy much?

Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Declinature

What is love, but an emotion,

So strong and so pure,

That nurtured and shared with another

All tests it will endure?

What is love, but a force

To bring the mighty low.

With the strength to shame the mountains

And halt time's ceaseless flow?

…What is love, but a champion,

To cast the tyrant from his throne,

And raise the flag of truth and peace,

And fear of death o'erthrow?

-Matt Dubois, Love Defined

* * *

><p><strong>Juncture<strong>

Chapter 8: Declinature

He had been watching her.

Sarah felt violated and anger twisted her thoughts. For six years, she thought she had gotten away from the Underground's danger, but the danger itself had been peering at her silently.

He was sick. He was twisted.

Did he think himself high and mighty? Enough so that he had a right to look at her while she was blindly convinced of her own privacy? Sarah was angry enough to wish the king to her so she may forcibly knock some humility into him.

But the sadistic fae would surely only benefit from that wish. Just like he already was in her dreams.

She looked up at her ceiling. What she was expecting to find up there was something she didn't know. Even so, she balled her fists and spoke loudly as the morning light that seeped from her window gleamed behind her.

"Screw it, I don't want your answers. The wish is off." Silently, she wondered if that was even possible to do. Jareth was probably laughing at her ignorance and Sarah almost blushed from the imagined embarrassment. If it were that easy she would have gotten her brother back within mere seconds.

_Her walls were imploding, the ground was shattering. Everything was collapsing._

At least, that's what Sarah expected to happen after she spoke such dangerous words. In fact, nothing happened. Only dust silently floated in sight as the sunlight illuminated the particles. As always, nothing was as it seemed; was this calm actually chaos in disguise?

She looked around her room and saw everything in place. No strange portals to Hell had opened up.

Maybe Jareth lied about watching her? Maybe he didn't hear her?

No, that didn't seem right. That didn't seem like the Jareth she knew. But didn't she already decide that she actually had no idea who he truly was?

It was so early in the morning and she could already feel a headache coming on.

* * *

><p>He never came back.<p>

Her dreams never regained color.

That's how it seemed, anyway. In all honesty, it had only been three nights that had gone by without Jareth's intrusiveness.

But the desire for the sureness that came with the vivid dreams drove her to take little naps, just hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

Sarah couldn't believe herself; he hadn't been back in her life long. Was that short period of time really enough to drive her for more?

His magic was a drug that injected itself through every one of her pores. It entered her bloodstream and circulated through her heart and each artery and vein.

Sarah shook her head as she looked into her vanity; pathetic.

A mild urge to call upon her friends in the mirror surfaced and churned within her stomach. She stopped herself from doing so, though. That's how this whole mess started.

She should be celebrating that the damned monarch finally got the hint and took a hike.

So why wasn't she?

* * *

><p>It was later that day when it happened.<p>

Her family was planning on going out for dinner. It was a nice chance to doll up and forget her troubles. She sat in front of her mirror with a curling iron in hand and pulled a strand aside.

By accident, the hot barrel landed a touch on her ear and she hissed in pain.

Her eyes snapped open.

When was the last time she experienced true pain? It almost felt foreign. Furthermore, why wasn't that warm tingling present?

Sarah lightly gulped as she put the curling iron down. The dots were slowly connecting. She was a smart girl, she could figure this out.

The strange sensations were tied together with Jareth and the Labyrinth. She had inquired (more like wished) about the answers to just why her déjà vu controlled her thoughts and feelings of touch. From that inquiry Jaraeth appeared and titled her dreams off the sane side.

They were obviously puzzle pieces that fit.

Then there was the fact that the Labyrinth itself was acting strange for these past few years, just as her déjà vu had started (though it was hardly noticeable at first until she thought back to it). Throw in her experiencing pain for the first time in what felt like forever just as Jareth disappeared after she spat cruel demands and what did she have?

Nothing. She was at a complete impasse.

"Why can't I get this?" Sarah muttered, hanging her head within her hands.

It was safe to say that she wasn't in the mood for a family outing that night.

* * *

><p>He ached.<p>

He withered.

He _broke._

And most of all, he laughed. Jareth laughed and laughed at his condition.

And he laughed at the Labyrinth. He thought himself weak for desiring a human and for wasting his magic and energy on keeping her safe when the ancient structure itself was actually crumbling to the very ground at her dismissal to them both.

She took the gift the Labyrinth gave her and used it against it. Sarah didn't know it, but she was so cruel.

And as his "pride" fell down, so did he.

No, he wasn't dying. Jareth might have been connected to the Labyrinth, but he would never allow himself vulnerable to _anything. _But their tie was still present and it was strong. Every time a cracked chip fell from a stone and landed on the ground, Jareth flinched.

"You're pitiful," He said, slouched in his throne. "Allowing yourself to fall so easily to her."

It ached for him to get her. To save it from this agony with a cure that was in the shape of one Sarah Williams.

"I won't do it," He bit out, leaning his head back. "She took away my only way of contacting her. She does not care about _you_ and she does not care about _me_."

Jareth covered his face with a gloved hand and laughed once again.

"Just fall, damn you, fall! Maybe I'll find relief in your absence!"

And in the waking of the monarch's crazed and pained laughter, a pair of dwarf eyes watched him.

* * *

><p>AN: Now, now Jareth. That's no way to act towards a magical structure.<p>

Fun fact: This chapter was rewritten completely different. The original version would have taken this story in an alternate route and I felt like that threw off the pacing way too much for my liking. It would have turned it into a typical Labyrinth J/S cliche, in all honesty. I'm trying to avoid many cliches if possible!

THUS, reviews are appreciated! Especially in this case since I want to make sure redoing this chapter and taking the story on a different route was the right choice for my sake and all of you.


	9. Tincture

On a summer's day long, long ago  
>I fell in love and I'll never know<br>Just what it was that made me feel  
>So drawn to her, what the appeal<br>That set my pulses so to race  
>When e'er I gazed upon that face<br>Of one who was scarce but a child  
>Yet even then could drive me wild<br>I'll never know the how's and why's  
>I lost my heart to Hazel Eyes<p>

-Jim Sharman, _Unlicensed Love_

* * *

><p><strong>Juncture<strong>

Chapter 9: Tincture

Hoggle had always considered Jareth a rat. A sly, dangerous rat.

Even the idea of giving the egotistical monarch any form of sympathy seemed ridiculous. Yet here the dwarf was, doing just that. The sight of the Goblin King writhing in his throne like a madman was frightening. Hoggle thought Jareth's regular self was fearsome but this was on a whole new level. Where was the calm and collected pest that ran beneath his skin constantly?

Gone with his sanity apparently.

"He's off his rocker," Hoggle said to himself, peering over a wall to watch the spectacle. All he came to the castle for was information on why the fairies had suddenly disappeared. He wasn't complaining, of course—it made his job easier. But he was still curious. The Labyrinth itself wasn't looking too well, either.

The maniac laughing stopped as Jareth's eyes focused directly onto the dwarf. Hoggle nearly fell back in surprise at such an intense stare.

"Hoggle, do come here."

Now he felt his fear all the way down to his toes. Jareth hardly _ever_ called him by his name correctly.

"Sorry, your majesty," Hoggle said, stepping forward and clasping his hands together nervously in front of him. "I came here wonderin' 'bout the fairies is all."

"They're on a temporary leave," Jareth said, waving dismissively. "I have a question for you."

The dwarf held his leathery hands together tighter

"In your visits with Sarah, did she ever mention me?"

Hoggle was dumbfounded. Jareth looked so serious while asking, yet the question itself seemed so…_innocent_. The Goblin Kingdom's ruler must be severely ill.

"No," Hoggle answered cautiously. "Well, yes actually. My last visit with her she asked about you." Just why she did he'd never understand.

Jareth looked stunned for a moment, straightening in his throne. He leaned his elbows down to his knees and entangled his fingers together. Slowly, he brought his face to lay against his hands and he formed the stock image of a man deep in thought. It set Hoggle on edge. Jareth's thinking never led to anything good. Not for him, anyway.

The king closed his eyes and he hummed low, deep in his throat. He stopped and sighed before once again straightening.

"I want her here," Jareth said sharply, his voice clipped. It was not a desire, it was a demand. "She cannot run forever."

"Your majesty, if I may—" Hoggle began but stopped abruptly when Jareth raised his hand, signaling for him to hush.

"No, I am not forcing you to go and convince her. I know where your loyalty lies, as annoying as it is." He said and the dwarf sighed in relief.

"However, Sarah Williams _will _be here. It would be in her best interest." Jareth continued and Hoggle _absolutely did not_ like the rat's wording. What was he hinting at?

"What do you mean?" Hoggle asked, becoming bolder as his concern for Sarah grew.

"Why, do you not know the story, my dear Hoggle?" The monarch said loudly as he stood from his throne and shot his arms out to either side of him. "Six years ago a young human girl trampled across this land and threw any challenges aside like they were _nothing_. She won the heart of the king! And to what should be her dismay, she won the heart of the Labyrinth. And it gifted her with the ability to wish and it gifted her a piece of itself."

Hoggle swallowed tightly. He knew the first part _damn _well. But…certainly not the rest.

"And as she continues to bounce about Above, so far away from the Labyrinth, the structure crumbles. And she will too as that piece _withers_ inside her." The Goblin King _laughed _during the last sentence, much to Hoggle's disbelief. "I kept her from harm all these years but you can imagine how I must feel knowing I can't protect her from _this_. I cannot prevent her own downfall if she does not come here willingly."

"Are you sayin' that as that thing dies—" Hoggle began but found himself cut off by the rat's eyes. The dwarf shook his head and slowly backed away.

"Sarah Williams _will _come here." Jareth said again, yet his facial expression sent a completely different vibe out.

It was not the monarch being selfish and controlling like some lustful demon. It was him making sure that Sarah continued to live a painless existence.

He had done this for six years and did not plan to stop. Even after the obvious drop in sanity.

* * *

><p>Sarah had fallen ill.<p>

It was a quick transition from being perfectly healthy and spending time with her brother to being bed ridden with a dripping nose. She blamed it on her brother bringing home a cold from other kids.

"This is not how I wanted this vacation to go." Sarah mumbled to herself from her bed. Whether she meant Jareth's visits or this sudden cold she didn't quite know. Probably both.

She still hadn't seen the fae in her dreams since her command that he'd stay out. It was what she wanted but, in all honesty, she didn't really expect him to actually obey. It just didn't seem in his character.

Somehow he was punishing her. Making her crave him when mentally, the sight of him sent her stomach to the pits of despair.

Groaning, she turned her face into the pillow beneath her. The cool material was nice on her burning face.

How did she really feel about Jareth? He was handsome but his personality clamped about her throat in the wrong way. In fact, overall he rubbed her the wrong way. But at the same time…he did so in the right way as well.

Her face burned hotter at her own mind's misinterpretation of her thoughts. She meant in regards to him being a worthy foe. Jareth met her will like none other.

"Stupid fevered brain," Sarah said, trying to sink lower into her bed. "I wouldn't touch him with a five-foot pole."

_Liar._

She rolled her eyes. What did her mind know?

Sarah turned over and sighed. It knew everything, of course.

Her body was lit aflame at such innuendoes thinking.

"This is ridiculous!" She finally yelled, sitting up. Quickly—too quickly, as her head momentarily spun—she stood from her bed and marched to her vanity.

Maybe it was her cold clouding her better judgment, as nothing else but telling the damned Goblin King off seemed more rewarding.

"Hoggle, I need you," She said. "I need you to get a message across to a certain pest."

His face began to fade into sight in her mirror yet her friend didn't seem happy.

"Hoggle?" Sarah asked cautiously. "Is everything all right?"

"I think you'll be deliverin' that message personally, Sarah."

* * *

><p>AN: ...I'm not late with this at all...<p>

Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Ligature

When you're not here to share my days and nights

My life is so incomplete

For you are my heart, my soul

The 'oneness' I had known to seek

Without you I merely exist from day to day

With you I know that I will find

All that I have been searching for

My completeness, my eternal peace of mind

-Denise Mangano, _Keeper of My Dreams_

* * *

><p><strong>Juncture<strong>

Chapter 10: Ligature

Hoggle realized the fae's trick almost immediately after he left the throne room. Jareth _knew _he didn't have to order the dwarf to Sarah. Hoggle would make his own way to her out of concern.

He played right into Jareth's hands.

But frankly, the truth of the matter was still at hand. The Labyrinth was going out and it was taking Sarah with it like some love-sick kamikaze accident. She had to be aware and leave for the Underground.

It was then that he heard the familiar call that always brought Hoggle to Sarah.

"Hoggle, I need you," She said. "I need you to get a message across to a certain pest."

In any other situation he would have laughed at her tone of voice but this was not the time.

"I think you'll be deliverin' that message personally, Sarah."

Sarah's amused face suddenly dropped.

"Is everything all right, Hoggle?" She asked, sitting up and edging closer to the mirror.

"Have you been feeling well?" He asked, ignoring her question.

She laughed a bit and shrugged. A sniffle followed.

"I'm a bit under the weather, just a cold. I think Toby brought it home." Sarah said.

He wanted to grab her shoulders and scream that it was just the beginning of so much more. But Hoggle controlled himself; he had to tread this situation lightly.

"Sarah," He said, looking down. "You have to come back Underground."

"Oh ha," Sarah pretended to laugh with a smile. "Very funny. Your Goblin King impersonation is improving."

Hoggle shook his head. "I wish I was jokin'."

Sarah swallowed lightly and blinked. "I don't know what's going on Hoggle, but you know I can't return."

"You have to!" Hoggle yelled. "Damn Jareth."

"What did he do?" She asked, her voice turning to stone.

"He didn't do anything," He said begrudgingly. "In fact it would have been better if he _was _behind this. Then maybe it wouldn't be so bad…"

"You're scaring me, Hoggle." Sarah nervously said.

He couldn't beat around the bush any longer. There was no time.

"When you won, that _damned _thing gave you a piece of itself. You ain't there, Sarah, you ain't there."

"Well of course I'm not there. Why would I be? And what do you mean by piece of itself?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"That's the problem! You ain't there. _It _needs you Underground. You're walking around with a piece of its essence so far away. It's dying, Sarah, the Labyrinth is dying." He spoke so quickly, even borrowing words from Jareth's explanation that Sarah could hardly keep up.

"Well surely Jareth can help it," Sarah tried to reason, not liking at all what she figured to be the solution to the Labyrinth's problem was: Her.

"By bringing you Underground he _would_ be helpin' it," Hoggle nearly whispered. "And he would be helpin' you."

When Sarah looked lost, he sighed.

"You're dyin' Sarah. Right along with that damn thing. That piece inside you is just crumblin' away, takin' you with it."

She stared, her mouth ajar. And then slowly, her mouth closed and she looked down.

"And he…he can't take this _piece_ out of me?" Sarah whispered.

Hoggle, knowing exactly who she was referring to, shook his head.

"He would have done so already. Believe it or not, the rat is actually lookin' out for your wellbeing." The words that defended Jareth seemed so foreign to Hoggle, yet he knew them to be sadly true.

"You understand why you have to come back, right?" He continued cautiously.

"I do, but I'm not," She said, "Coming back, I mean."

"Sarah, you're dyi—"

"It's a cold!" She yelled, trying to convince herself more than Hoggle. She knew he wouldn't lie to her.

Hoggle wanted to scream. Jareth was too damn proud to come to Sarah and Sarah was too damn proud to come to Jareth. Even though a life was on the line.

"Sarah, please—"

"No!"

"Your life is dangling here!" Hoggle had never rose his voice at Sarah, not since their adventure in the Labyrinth. "Open your eyes! It's not just about you and your pride. If you was gone, what would I do without my friend? What would your family do? Ludo? Didymus?"

Tears were slipping from Sarah's eyes, but they rolled down in silence. She did not sob.

"What kind of life would I lead in a place where I wasn't happy to be in?" She asked, one tear dripping from her top lip and down to her bottom.

"A life, at least," Hoggle reasoned. "You'd have the chance to watch Toby grow up from afar…you'd still have us."

Sarah wiped her eyes in angry movements.

"I'll think about it," She finally said after a moment.

Hoggle couldn't believe she'd want to _think _about a solution that would save her life. Most people would jump at the chance to continue on in a place where magic flourished. But, Sarah wasn't most people.

"Don't think too long," He said to her, slowly closing their connection. "You'll hurt your brain."

The mirror faded to her reflection and Sarah was left with her numbered days.

* * *

><p>It was only two nights later that Sarah awoke with a fever and her vision severely blurred. Her whole body ached.<p>

Karen came up to her bedside regularly to keep the poor girl hydrated but her rising temperature made the older woman worry. Sarah just smiled at her and told her not to worry. It was just a cold she'd say. Sarah would not mention to her step-mother how it hurt to move and how her breaths were a struggle to let out. No, she would not cause more worry.

It was when the crushing pressure on her chest formed and spread that she realized that this was how she was going out. Like any person, Sarah had always hopped for a peaceful death in her sleep.

Now she was leaving in pain and fright.

"I'm sorry Hoggle," She rasped out. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the friend you needed."

A friend that would have put her fear of the unknown aside like she did when she was fifteen to be with her friends and save her life. A friend that wouldn't have yelled at him for just wanting to keep her safe.

Hadn't Jareth done that though? Didn't she disregard him for wanting to keep her safe? Did she _not _toss him aside again for wanting her utmost protection?

It hurt to laugh but she did. Sarah laughed at her own stupidity and stubbornness.

"I wish I could apologize to you, Jareth," She said. Sarah felt like she was in a daytime television drama. Like the camera was probably zooming in on her final moments as she dramatically closed her eyes.

She smiled. She always dreamed of being a star like her mother.

Sarah could feel her heart slowing even though one would assume that fear would accelerate it. No, it was her heart making its final beats.

She wondered what the Labyrinth looked like, if it was even still standing. She tried to imagine Jareth's face and found that she felt too guilty to imagine it for too long.

She was going to die in such a pathetic way. She could have lived on in a magical world if she had just agreed to it. Why didn't she?

"You thought you had more time, did you not?" Someone said, but she didn't have the energy to turn her head. "To think over the decision logically. You thought that you wouldn't succumb so fast. When a building or structure falls, Sarah, it does not do so slowly. It is quick as pieces of itself crumbles in and on top of itself."

Sarah could tell now that it was Jareth. Was he really lecturing her at a time like this?

"Has it fallen?" She asked in a hushed voice. She wondered if he even heard her.

"Not completely. There still lies a chance to save it," He said, and she could hear him coming closer. "And you."

Carefully, Jareth turned her to face him.

"You wished me here again, did you know that? To apologize." He said, knelt down so he was eye-level with her.

"I'm sorry," She said without hesitation. "I'm sorry I didn't see your true intentions from the start. The whole _stalking _thing bothers me still but I realize the reason now."

Jareth smiled at her amused tone of voice. Even on her deathbed she could see light.

"I wish there was more time, as cheesy as that sounds." She continued.

"Dear girl time has no meaning." He said to her.

She shook her head. "It's everything Aboveground."

He grinned wider and brushed hair away as he leaned into her ear.

"Than come to a place where time is _nothing_."

* * *

><p>AN: It takes Sarah to be dying for her to finally see some decency in our poor Goblin King. Wowie.<p>

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
